Tres es compañía
by Randuril
Summary: Las hermanas Tendo: todas para una y... todas contra el peligro.


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

**Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.**

**.**

**Tres es compañía**

.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.

.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó Akane girando la cabeza hacia donde creía que provenía el sonido.

Nabiki bajó el volumen del televisor y se puso atenta.

—Debe ser Kasumi en la cocina —comentó.

—De hecho, creo que vino de arriba —replicó la hermana mayor apareciendo por detrás de Nabiki como un fantasma.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Lo lamento, Nabiki.

—¿Creen que es un ladrón? —preguntó Akane arrugando el entrecejo.

—Es muy probable —asintió Kasumi—. Deben saber que todos los hombres de la casa fueron a entrenar y que estamos solas.

—Entonces también tendrían que saber que Akane puede golpear como un hombre y tienen pocas probabilidades de salir vivos —comentó Nabiki sin ningún gesto en el rostro.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —se quejó Akane.

—¿Acaso no pensabas golpear al ladrón?

—¡Claro que no, puede traer un arma!

—Si trajera un arma no entraría por el techo.

—Hermanas, creo que con este escándalo el ladrón ya se fue —comentó Kasumi conciliadora.

Entonces escucharon un nuevo ruido que provenía inequívocamente del piso de arriba. Las tres hermanas levantaron la cabeza y miraron el techo, como si pudieran atravesar el material con la vista y saber lo que ocurría ahí arriba.

Se pararon al pie de la escalera, Nabiki y Kasumi pusieron una mano en cada hombro de Akane y la empujaron un poco hacia adelante.

—Hermanita, tendrás que defender nuestro honor —dijo Kasumi dulcemente.

—Akane, tengo mucho dinero por ganar esta semana, no puedo morir aún —la apremió Nabiki.

—¿Qué esperan que haga? —preguntó Akane nerviosa.

—Solo has tu mejor esfuerzo —sonrió su hermana mayor y le entregó una espada de madera.

—Con tantos años de entrenamiento, enfrentarte a un asaltante es pan comido —sentenció Nabiki y le dio un empujón.

Akane apretó el shinnai entre sus manos. Sí, era su deber, como heredera de la escuela de combate libre debía defender a los inocentes y a los débiles. En ese momento era la única artista marcial en la casa y por lo tanto la única que tendría una oportunidad contra el asaltante. Protegería a sus hermanas.

Concentró su atención y empezó a subir despacio la escalera, cuidando de que los escalones crujieran lo menos posible. Nabiki y Kasumi la siguieron muy cerca de ella, pero siempre detrás. El piso de arriba estaba en penumbras.

—Tal vez sea alguno de tus admiradores, querida hermanita —susurró Nabiki alzando una ceja, y una risita se apreció a través de su tono de voz—. Si saben que Ranma no está aquí no es raro que vengan a tratar de conquistarte.

—¿Y no pueden usar la puerta principal en lugar de meterse así a la casa? —inquirió Akane mirándola de reojo.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser alguna de las amigas de Ranma que viene a visitarlo y no saben que él no está —sugirió Kasumi—. Ellas siempre tienen formas muy particulares de entrar.

—Eso es, Kasumi. Puede ser una amiguita de nuestro querido Ranma —Nabiki después le palmeó el hombro a su hermana menor—. Akane, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Una de esas locas en casa? Claro que hay de qué preocuparse —afirmó Akane con voz grave y frunciendo el ceño.

Fueron avanzando lentamente por el pasillo oscuro, aguzando los sentidos para captar el más mínimo ruido o movimiento, pero todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio.

—¿Y si es ese compañero de colegio de ustedes? —preguntó Kasumi en voz baja—. ¿Ese Kuno?

—Kuno... —Nabiki meditó—. En ese caso no sabríamos si viene a ver a Akane o si busca a su «diosa del cabello de fuego».

Akane apretó los dientes.

—Tal vez venga a verte a _ti_ —replicó ácidamente.

—¿A mí? ¿Y por qué iba a venir a verme Kuno? —preguntó Nabiki. Luego se detuvo ahogando una exclamación y sus hermanas también pararon de golpe para mirarla—. ¿Será posible que él...? ¡Tienes razón! —exclamó horrorizada—. Kuno todavía me debe una parte del pago por las fotos del otro día. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? _Espero_ que sea él, voy a cobrarle el 15% de interés por la demora —luego hizo cuentas con los dedos—. Sí, así llegaré a comprar ese bolso.

Akane suspiró y Kasumi meneó lentamente la cabeza.

—Entonces será mejor que vayas a recibirlo —sugirió Akane dejándole el espacio libre para que avanzara.

—No, no, hermanita —Nabiki se puso una mano en el pecho—. No te quitaría ese honor. Además, nunca hay que ir al encuentro de un chico, hay que dejar que ellos vengan a nosotras.

—Eres muy sabia, Nabiki —sonrió la hermana mayor.

—Cuando quieras puedo darte muchos consejos, Kasumi... luego hablaremos —el guiño de Nabiki no se pudo ver en la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Adelante, Akane, tenemos que ver de dónde venía ese ruido —comentó Kasumi y le dio ánimo a su hermana tomándola de los hombros y dirigiéndola de nuevo al camino.

—Bien —replicó la aludida—. Luego hablaremos de que has estado vendiendo fotografías mías y de Ranma nuevamente, Nabiki.

—¿Y quién nombró a Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki inocentemente—. Ay, hermanita, estás tan enamorada que no puedes dejar de pensar en él.

—Eso es tan tierno —comentó Kasumi con dulzura.

—¿De qué hablan? —Akane se sonrojó, pero nadie pudo apreciarlo en la penumbra. Ella solo percibía las voces de sus hermanas y el roce de sus cuerpos.

—Concéntrate, Akane —pidió Nabiki.

Y escucharon una puerta que se abría lentamente.

—Ahí está —dijo Kasumi en un susurro, conteniendo la respiración.

Una sombra se deslizó de una puerta a otra. Akane tragó saliva mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —demandó, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿Por qué mejor no encendemos la luz? —sugirió Kasumi y movió el brazo hacia el interruptor, pero Nabiki la detuvo.

—No, nosotras tenemos que tener el factor sorpresa —dijo.

—Tiene razón —aseguró Akane en voz baja. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente para serenarse—. Venía del cuarto de Nabiki y ahora iba al mío. Está...

—Sí, es un ladrón de ropa interior —sentenció Nabiki con voz seria.

—¡Oh! —Kasumi se llevó la mano a la boca—. ¿Creen que sea... ?

—No, el maestro Happosai está con papá y los demás —Akane apretó el agarre en el shinnai—. Es alguien más.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron de pie en mitad del pasillo. Luego, como si fueran una sola persona, avanzaron despacio, procurando no pisar en las partes del piso que crujían; se acercaron a la habitación de Akane, cuya puerta había quedado entornada y se asomaron silenciosas, apenas para espiar el interior.

Se veía una gran sombra proyectada en la pared, una sombra de proporciones descomunales, que tenía una cabeza gigantesca con un par de cuernos, y además se movía con pesados movimientos de un lado a otro, siguiendo una especie de ritmo producido por murmullos y pequeños suspiros.

Kasumi se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar su grito.

—¿Qué clase de criatura es esa? —acusó Nabiki en un hilo de voz.

Akane tomó aire y se impulsó hacia adelante, cargando hacia el interior de la habitación por sorpresa, seguida de cerca por sus hermanas. Al entrar de sopetón la luz se apagó por completo en el interior del cuarto y la sombra desapareció, pero hubo una especie de exclamación de sorpresa. Akane blandió la espada de madera a diestra y siniestra, se escucharon gritos, golpes, quejidos y lamentos.

—¡Con más fuerza, Akane! —vitoreó Nabiki. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, que estaba abierta y tenía las cortinas descorridas, así que pudo ver a esa «extraña criatura» moverse y alzar los brazos—. ¡A tu derecha! ¡No permitas que responda!

Akane asintió concentrada y apaleó a la víctima, que se deslizó rápido para huir de allí.

—¡Va a escapar! —gritó después Nabiki, que ya se había sentado en la silla de escritorio de su hermana y tenía un paquete de palomitas entre las manos.

Kasumi actuó rápidamente cerrando la habitación de un portazo; la «criatura» chocó de bruces contra la puerta y se desplomó en el piso. Acto seguido, Kasumi alargó la mano con tranquilidad y encendió la luz del cuarto, que con su fogonazo brillante cegó a las tres mujeres durante algunos segundos.

Luego se inclinaron un poco juntando los rostros para observar con atención. Nabiki se echó a la boca otro puñado de palomitas y las masticó, Akane escondió avergonzada la espada de madera a su espalda. Kasumi se llevó la mano a la mejilla en un gesto preocupado.

—¡Oh! —dijo—. Es un muchacho.

—Es ese chico extraño de la clase de Akane que siempre le está tomando fotografías —informó Nabiki apuntándolo con un dedo.

—¡Gosunkugi! —exclamó Akane reconociéndolo de pronto. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

Nabiki echó una mirada alrededor y dictaminó:

—Creo que es bastante obvio, él estaba… ¿oliendo tus… _libros?_ ¿Ah?

Miró de nuevo a Gosunkugi. El muchacho, con la boca un poco abierta y babeante, los ojos en blanco y un libro abierto entre las manos, murmuraba «Akane Tendo… Akane Tendo…», como si fuera el personaje zombie de una película, mientras se llevaba el libro al rostro y lo olisqueaba.

Las tres hermanas hicieron el mismo gesto de asco.

—Vaya, un fetichista —comentó Kasumi mirándolo atentamente.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Akane levantándolo de la camisa con un puño y sacudiéndolo. Las velas apagadas que el chico tenía puestas sobre la cabeza se balancearon.

—Espera, hermanita, tengo en mente un mejor castigo que los golpes —dijo Nabiki lentamente, sonriendo de costado.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Creo que le queda muy bien —comentó Nabiki con un cepillo en la mano.

Terminó de ajustar las dos pequeñas coletas que le había hecho a Gosunkugi a los lados de la cabeza, observó bien su trabajo y cepilló con energía los mechones que sobresalían para darle volumen.

—¡Esto es tan divertido! —replicó Kasumi sonriendo y aplicándole rubor en ambas mejillas con una brocha— Me recuerda a cómo jugábamos a maquillar a Akane cuando éramos niñas, ¿recuerdas?

—Por supuesto —asintió Nabiki—, yo solía hacerle pequeñas trenzas en el cabello.

—¿Estás completamente segura de este castigo? —inquirió Akane, rebuscando entre los maquillajes, sin decidirse por un esmalte de uñas de color melocotón o uno rosa princesa. Finalmente eligió un tono cereza y comenzó a aplicarlo con sumo cuidado en el chico, que miraba de una a otra hermana con cara de horror.

—Claro que sí, Akane —respondió Nabiki—, es más, creo que ya podríamos pasar a la segunda parte de la pijamada. ¿Por qué no preparas la cera, Akane?

—Muy bien —Akane se puso de pie muy alegre y salió del cuarto.

—¿Ce-cera... ? —tartamudeó Gosunkugi palideciendo, lo que hizo que sobre su rostro resaltara el colorete que le puso Kasumi.

—Es obvio —explicó Nabiki—, no hay pijamada sin maquillaje, depilación y mucha charla sobre chicos, apuesto que lo sabías cuando llegaste para unirte. ¿No disfrutas acaso de pasar una noche de chicas, Gosunkugi? —terminó preguntando con una sonrisa maléfica.

El chico tragó saliva nervioso y comenzó a sudar. Akane volvió a la habitación con todos los materiales necesarios.

—¡Oh! Me estoy divirtiendo tanto —comentó Kasumi animada—. Deberíamos invitarlo la próxima vez que nos quedemos solas en la casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Nabiki.

—Sin duda lo haremos —dijo Akane con el rostro sombrío, cerrando la puerta del cuarto con llave para que no tuviera escapatoria.

Luego, los gritos se escucharon tres manzanas a la redonda.

.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.

Nota de autora: Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que tenía este fic escrito a la mitad y hoy revisando mis carpetas lo encontré y se me ocurrió terminarlo… y hacerle un final extraño (?).

Como sea, es una pequeña aventura sencilla teniendo como protagonistas a las hermanas Tendo, no sé si hay por ahí otros fics donde estén ellas solas, así que me gustó la idea de hacerlo.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
